SUMMER NIGHTS
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Oh Those Summer Nights, do you remember those? Summer Love, they say doesn't last long. Eli and Clare will try to prove this statement wrong through a magical summer that will be hard to forget. But, will they chose to want to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 1**

** The summer of 2007, how to describe it, in one word, memorable. As I sit here now, alone in my room imagining what could have been, the tears fall from my eye. I should have listened when my friend told me to forgive and forget. Why do the feelings stay with you? No matter how much I try and force myself to forget him, he comes back into my head. No matter how much I try and move on, my heart won't let me. My heart goes back to July 26****th****, 2007, the day I met Elijah Goldsworthy. **

** (Flashback Begins) **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "So, why are you excited that he's coming if you don't even like him? And, I do recall that you called him a conceded prick." I looked at Adam who hung his legs over the door splashing his feet in the water. "Well, it's just nice to have a guy around. No offense," he told me looking up into the sky. "Sorry," I said sarcastically letting the sun hit my revealed skin. "You know I love hanging out with you. We've been best friends since we were three. And, we still say good night to each other through our bedroom windows." I laughed trying to remember the last time I didn't do that. "What time is it?" Adam asked me with an alarmed face. "Two twenty," I told him. Adam grabbed my towel and ran off. I didn't care until I noticed I was only in a bikini with no cover up, "Adam! Come back!" I screeched. Adam turned back and screamed, "If you want it come and get it!" I darted after him, which led us back to the house as I followed him.**

** I lost sight of Adam when I accidently banged into someone and tackling the person over. I scrapped my leg on the concrete, causing a gash to form. When I looked up for the first time my eyes clashed with green eyes. He didn't take his eyes off of mine. "I'm so sorry," I said trying to gain my balance back. The boy stood up and looked into my eyes again causing me to blush. The boy was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black skinny jeans which caused me to turn hot considering it was almost one hundred degrees. "You're bleeding…" he whispered as I got out of my trance. "Oh yeah…I'm a klutz I'm sorry." I was standing in front of a total stranger, in a bikini, with a gash on my leg. My problem was I couldn't stop looking at him.**

** "So, I've guess you met my cousin. Eli, this is my best friend Clare. Clare this is my cousin Eli." Adam told me handing me my towel back. "Thanks. I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you." I limped past him and walked into my house. I wrapped the towel around my leg and limped upstairs into my bathroom. As I cleaned my cut all I could think about was Eli's eyes…**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "How long have you known Clare?" Eli asked me starting to un pack his stuff. "Trust me, she doesn't like you Eli. She doesn't fall for jerks like you." He flashed me a smirk and sat down on the bed. "So, we haven't really caught up yet. What's the status of this place? Who do you like? Do you like Clare?" I smiled and laughed sarcastically, "Girls are classy here Eli, they don't sleep with random guys, especially Clare. But, she had a pretty tough past. That's why she doesn't trust anyone except me." Eli looked at me as if it was a challenge. "And, Clare and I are just friends…" I told him. "Good…" he said as he continued un packing. I feared for Clare. Eli was a player, or so I've heard. "Listen, Clare doesn't need you to mess with her mind. She has enough problems. As I say again, she had a really tough past." He simply laughed and I shoved him against the wall. "I'm serious Eli, if you hurt her you're going back to New York in an ambulance." Eli smirked and said, "I barely talked to the girl, relax." I released my grip and said, "Lunch is ready. After lunch a bunch of friends and Clare are going to meet by the dock and swim. Then, go out to eat. So, get your trunks on." Before he could protest I ran down the steps and started to eat my lunch…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I wrapped my leg and walked out of my house with my cover up on. I saw Adam sitting outside. "Why so glum chum?" I asked him, taking a seat beside him. "I'm just tired, I was up all night. Just waiting for Eli. Anyways, how's your leg?" I nodded and said, "Don't worry about my leg. Ali and Drew are going to be here soon. They are probably down by the dock already." He looked at me and nodded. "What's really wrong Adam?" I asked him. He had a worried look on his face. "Are we ready to go?" Eli asked interrupting our conversation. We stood and started walking towards the dock. "So, how's your leg?" Eli asked me. I nodded and Adam interrupted me when I was going to respond, "She's fine." I glanced at Eli who was dressed in the same long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. "Aren't you hot in that?" I asked Eli who looked like he was sweltering. "Nope, cool as a cucumber." I looked at Adam who didn't keep his eyes off Eli. "Are you going to wear that in the water?" I asked him. He said, "I'm not much of a swimmer." I nodded and my concentration was broke when I saw Ali by the dock.**

** "Ali!" I screamed limping towards her. "Clare!" She screamed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around me. Since Ali went away for school this was the first time we saw each other since the summer started two weeks ago. We pulled away and Adam said, "Ali, this is my cousin Eli." She said, "Nice to meet you. And, guys this is my boyfriend Drew." I looked at the tall, tan boy with no shirt on. I shook his hand and he smiled. "Clare and I are going to have some girl time. So, you guys can bond." Before anyone could protest Ali grabbed my hand and we started walking away from all three boys. **

** We sat at the end of the dock with our feet dangling. "So, I know you like Eli. Wow, Clare you only met him one day." I looked at Ali shocked because I knew it was true. "Ali, stop it I don't like him." She laughed and said, "Clare you like him and you know it. Don't push him away. Hold him close." She wrapped her arms around herself making fun of me. "What about Drew? What's the story with you and him? And, besides I barely know Eli." She nodded and said, "Drew is fine as you can see. We really seem to connect. Did you meet Eli before me because that isn't right I always meet guys first?" She asked me jumping into the water and splashing the cold water on me. "Ali!" I screeched. She laughed and I said, "I accidently rammed into him, tackling him over, like a football player. And, yes I did make a complete fool out of myself." She looked like she was going to bust a lung from laughing so hard at me. "I don't think I'm going to talk to Eli anymore. It's bad for me." Ali lifted herself out of the water and said, "You still haven't moved on from before." **

** I can't believe she just said that. I stood up and tears started flowing down my cheeks. "Clare, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say-." I cut her off and said, "Save it Ali, I have to go." I walked quickly by her and once I passed the guys they looked at me. "I have to go I forgot about my mom's dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow, or some day." I walked away and let the tears fall from my eyes. I could still hear them whispering, "What's wrong with her?" I just kept walking until I reached my house and crawled up on my bed crying…**

**

* * *

**

PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER (IF YOU GUYS WANT IT) :

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

**"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned. "Ali, what did you say?" Adam asked Ali. Ali nudged him and Adam said, "You mentioned him again didn't you. I swear sometimes I think you don't have a mind up there. Eli come with me. I'll see you tomorrow." I followed Adam as he walked ahead. "Who's him?" I asked. Adam stopped when we reached our house which was next to Clare's. We sat down and Adam said, "You have to promise not to tell Clare I told you. You shouldn't know, but I think you should know so you don't say or do anything to upset her." I nodded gesturing him to move on. **

**SO, DOES ANYONE WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

**LET'S JUST SAY THERE'S A LOT OF DRAMA AND ECLARE COMING UP IN THIS STORY IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Love you guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 2 **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned. "Ali, what did you say?" Adam asked Ali. Ali nudged him and Adam said, "You mentioned him again didn't you. I swear sometimes I think you don't have a mind up there. Eli come with me. I'll see you tomorrow." I followed Adam as he walked ahead. "Who's him?" I asked. Adam stopped when we reached our house which was next to Clare's. We sat down and Adam said, "You have to promise not to tell Clare I told you. You shouldn't know, but I think you should know so you don't say or do anything to upset her." I nodded gesturing him to move on. "Well, Clare had a boyfriend for two years. He sweet talked her, he loved her. He was a pretty good guy, he was cool. We always hung out, went to movies, ate pizza, you know the usual. But, on my way home from a basketball game I saw Clare crying on her roof. That's her place that she cry's when she's really upset and doesn't want anyone to find her. And, when I say everyone I mean her parents. The next day I asked her what happened. And, he broke up with her." I asked, "So, people break up with people every day. Why can't she just move on?" Adam said, "You didn't let me finish." **

** I readjusted myself so I faced Adam. "That night they had sex. Then, he broke up with her." I immediately felt my heart break knowing where she was coming from. When I was still a virgin, the girl I made love to broke up with me because I wasn't good enough for her. "Oh man, that sucks…" I trailed my sentence off felling like crying. I held it in. "Yeah, but see Clare is a hardcore Christian. He told her they'd get married some day, and he'd never leave her no matter what. She told me she gave him her purity ring as a valentine's gift. Then, they did it and he told her she was horrible at it, and she didn't deserve him because he was too good. She hasn't seen him since. But, he calls her every now and then wanting to use her." I mouthed an "oh," and continued, "I'd kill him if he touched her again." Adam said, "Eli, I know you like Clare. And, I trust you only because we are family. But, maybe the best thing to do is to stay away from her." I got up and said, "Adam from the second I saw her ram into me like that, I knew she is the one. She's the one you grow old with." Adam said, "Just, don't break her heart." I got up and Adam followed me into the house. "Okay, I promise." I mumbled as we walked into his room.**

**FOUR A.M.**

**I opened my eyes seeing the moonlight shinning through the window. I looked up seeing Clare, crying on the roof. I got up noticing Adam was passed out. I got up and put my pants and shoes on. I couldn't let her see my cuts. I placed my long sleeve shirt on, even though it was nearly ninety eight degrees out. I got up and walked downstairs tiptoeing out the door. I closed it behind me, instantly feeling my body heat up. I heard Clare's quiet sobs. "Please God; don't make me go through that again. I gave myself to him, and he treated me like trash…I was so stupid." I looked up and said, "Clare." She got startled and immediately stopped crying. She climbed down her tree and asked, "What are you doing out here?" I said, "I could ask the same question." Her eyes were all puffy from crying. "Clare, I know I don't know you…but I really-." She cut me off and said, "Don't say it. Don't say that." Clare started walking to her door and she said, "I'm sorry if I woke you up with my crying, Adam doesn't mind it." I said, "I don't mind it Clare, I just wanted to know if you were okay." She sat down sighing. "I'm horrible Eli, to tell you the truth, horrible." **

**I sat down taking a seat, not too close to her knowing she wouldn't want that. "I'm sorry to hear that," I told her as she blinked looking up at the stars. "Life sucks sometimes," she whispered holding back her sobs. "It doesn't have to be." I told her. She looked at me signaling me to move on. "Life is what you make of it. Sometimes, you have to take chances. Even if they end up being a bad choice, you have to try and move on." She looked at me and asked, "What if the bad choice you make ruins your mental state of mind. And, you can't recover." I said, "Well, maybe you just need a person. Like, I don't know me to help you." She laughed at my sarcasm and said, "Wow, you are really conceded." I said, "No, I just really like you Clare." She blushed bright red which told me that she liked me back. "You know, I'm pretty messed up too Clare." I can't believe I was about to tell her something, I never told anyone, ever. Not even Adam. **

** She glanced at me with those bright blue eyes that made me want to melt. "Clare, can I trust you to keep a secret?" I can't believe I was going to trust a stranger. But, Clare seemed like the perfect stranger to trust. "Eli, your secret is save with me, forever." I nodded and gulped. "Three years ago, I had a girlfriend and I loved her. I know they say you can't be "in love" when you're young. But, that was the only thing I felt around this girl. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. My stomach had butterflies when she touched me…" I looked up at the stars and back at Clare. "We were together for about a year. Then, we went away camping one weekend. That was the weekend I lost my virginity. She…she…" I didn't notice my hands were shaking and I had tears falling down my face. "Eli, it's okay…relax, just take a deep breath." I breathed in and said, "She told me I wasn't good enough, and broke up with me…She, she told me I didn't do it like her ex boyfriend. She told me I was the worst excuse for a man. She ripped my heart and dignity out of my body at the same time…" I was crying in front of Clare, when she gripped my shaking hands sending vibrations up and down my body.**

**There they were again, the butterflies. I stood up releasing the grip and I asked, "Do you want to know why I wear long sleeve shirts? And, long jeans in a hundred degree weather?" She said, "You don't have to explain anything to me. Whatever you're comfortable with…" I felt comfortable with Clare. I took off my shirt and she immediately got up tracing her fingers over my cuts. "You, cut…" She whispered starting to tremble. "I can't stop. Every time, I think about her…Every time I do or say something to remember her I have to do something to get my mind off it…" I continued, "But, when I'm around you Clare. I don't think about her, my mind is set on you…" She started crying heavily and said, "I have to…um. I have to go." I grabbed her lightly by the arm and said, "Clare, I know you might not want anything to do with me now. But, just promise me one thing you won't tell anyone about this." She smiled and said, "I won't Eli. Your secret is safe with me." I nodded and felt reassurance when she smiled at me before going inside her house. I was in love with Clare, a girl I didn't even know. Go figure…**

**OK, OK, I KNOW NOT A BIG CLIFFHANGER! BUT, THERE WILL BE IN THE PREVIEW (:**

Preview to Chapter 3: 

**Ok, so we are going to tell each other everything, kiss, then I let you sleep on me and you don't even say goodbye. Maybe she is one of the other girls…**

**.DUN. **

**SO, THEY KISS, SPEND TIME TOGETHER, AND SHE SAY'S GOODBYE! WHAT THE *&#$?**

**Review if you want the next chapter! **

**Love you guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl **

**3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 3**

**CLARE'S PROSEPCTIVE**

** I don't know why, but after talking to Eli all I wanted to do was stay with him. I was starting to like him, a lot. I needed grow distant from him. I couldn't let him in. I couldn't tell him my past. Even though what happened to him was exactly what happened to me, but he seemed to move on. I still couldn't. I looked out my window and Eli was still sitting on the porch outside just picking at the grass. I felt bad I left him outside, alone. After him telling me his deepest darkest secret I just left. I trotted down the steps and stopped myself before turning the knob. What am I doing? If I turn this knob, that means I care about him. I turned to knob without thinking and walked closer towards Eli. "I thought you had to go…" he whispered sounding depressed as he kept his head down. **

**I sat down next to him and he continued to look down. I said, "Eli, I'm scared…" His head lifted up and his green eyes met mine. "I'm scared too Clare…" he whispered. "I can't fight my feelings Clare. I know we just met, but I felt a…" We both said, "Connection." I smiled at Eli and I said, "I was in a relationship with this guy, and I trusted him, like I trust you right now. And, he used me and broke my heart…I can't go through that again. I still haven't gotten over it. I know I'm pretty stupid…" Eli grabbed my free hand and said, "Don't ever say you're stupid. He's the one who broke your heart…I know what it feels like Clare." I whispered, "I thought he was the one, you know. The one you live forever with, the prince charming of my world. I gave him…I gave him…" Eli pulled me close to his chest as the tears began to fall again. Eli leaned on the side of the house and I faced my back on his chest. I held his hand lightly. "I gave him my…purity ring. I gave myself up to him. I thought he would go gently, be kind, but no. It was the worst experience of my life. I can still hear his voice whispering harsh cruel things in my ear…" Eli gripped my hand tighter and I continued, "He told me I was fat, ugly, and my eyes were disgusting..." Eli lightly touched my chin which made me turn and meet his gaze.**

"**Clare, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…" Eli looked at me as if I was the only girl in his world. Eli leaned down and our lips were inches away. I opened my eyes to see if his eyes were still glancing at mine. He was worried. He asked, "I don't want to kiss you right now, unless you want me to…I don't want to force-." I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Eli kept his hands at my waist, his touch was gentle. It wasn't like James, my old boyfriend who would hold his hands below my waist and give me the sloppiest kiss in the world. This kiss was magical; it was a kiss to remember. I took a chance, and this time my chance turned out good. I gently pulled away, my cheeks flushed, and Eli smirked. "I think you should blush more often around me…" I smiled and leaned back on Eli's chest. We talked until, my eyes drifted shut…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**When the sun started to rise, Clare was still leaning on me. We talked for hours, telling each other everything there was to know. She told me her first crush, her first kiss, her favorite color, about her family life, which was pretty rough. She told me her mom and dad constantly fights that's why sometimes she sits on the roof at night. I told Clare everything about me, if you asked us any questions about each other we would know the answers in a split second. I know I was probably moving too fast with Clare, but time never stopped for me so I'm willing to take chances with this girl. I want to enjoy every moment I have here with Clare. Clare slept silently with me, as if she wasn't here. When the door slammed shut we both jumped up to see Adam. "Morning guys!" He said rather loudly for seven a.m. "I see you two bonded." Clare quickly got up and said, "I'll see you later Adam." She didn't say good bye to me. Ok, so we are going to tell each other everything, kiss, then I let you sleep on me and you don't even say goodbye. Maybe she is one of the other girls…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I can't get closer to Eli. I already let him in my world, and I don't even know why. Why did I tell him everything? But, that kiss…that kiss I will remember until the world ends. I climbed into my bed and tried to close my eyes. But, every time I closed my eyes I saw Eli's face. "Get out of my head…" I whispered. When I just got comfortable I heard a loud smash downstairs. "What's wrong with you? You let her go everywhere and do everything she wants to! She slept with that James boy that was your fault! I thought we raised her right!" My mom raised her voice at my dad. "Well, Helen you aren't the picture of a saint either! You were pregnant at sixteen with Darcy!" I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "Go to work, I mean go cheat on me with your co-workers!" My mom screamed at my father. The tears crept down my cheek. "I will! And, I'll have fun doing it too!" The door quickly slammed and I got up quietly heading to the bathroom. If Eli does it, I can do it too…**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 4:**

**I leaned my head on his shoulder, as I started crying. "Clare, don't cry. It'll be okay," he whispered. I pulled away grabbing the paper towels and asked, "How do you know? How do you know?" I screamed raising my voice. "Clare is everything alright?" I heard my mom ask. "I'm fine," I replied. Eli stood there speechless. "How?" I asked. "Because…" He stood speechless, not knowing what to say. "That's right you don't know if it will be!" I said feeling the cut burning…**

**WILL ELI SAY THE RIGHT THING? OR WILL EVERYTHING BLOW UP IN HIS FACE?**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Love you Guys!**

**Cliffhanger Girl **

**3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 4**

** I grabbed my scissors and a towel. I just wanted to get my mind off of everything. I closed my eyes lightly pressing the scissors to my wrist. "I love you Clare…" I heard James's voice whisper in my head. "No you don't! You used me!" I screamed. I sliced the scissors across my arm feeling something, feeling pain. I felt everything be released in this one cut. But, then a familiar voice popped into my head. "Clare, what are you doing?" It was Eli's voice. I turned my head from the bathroom and saw Eli standing in my room. "Clare what are you doing?" He said raising his voice running towards me grabbing the scissors out of my hand and putting them in the sink. Turns out, I cut my skin deeper than I expected letting blood seep onto my shorts and my skin. "Clare…what were you thinking? You could really hurt yourself." Eli held me in his arms as he attempted to clean my cut with paper towels and water. "It felt…good." I whispered. Eli stopped helping me and lifted my chin up forcing me to look at him. "Clare, this is going to stop right now. I did this, for a very long time to help me with my problems. But, the thing is it didn't get me anywhere special. Nothing comes out of cutting except the feeling of pain, and loneliness. Clare, I was alone when I did this. You aren't, I'm here to stop you." **

** When Eli told me I wasn't alone, I immediately knew that I needed to let Eli into my world. I needed to take a chance. "Eli…I'm sorry I did it. I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to his chest. I leaned my head on his shoulder, as I started crying. "Clare, don't cry. It'll be okay," he whispered. I pulled away grabbing the paper towels and asked, "How do you know? How do you know?" I screamed raising my voice. "Clare is everything alright?" I heard my mom ask. "I'm fine," I replied. Eli stood there speechless. "How?" I asked. "Because…" He stood speechless, not knowing what to say. "That's right you don't know if it will be!" I said feeling the cut start to burn. "I do, because I'm going to make sure of it." I smiled lightly letting the tears fall down my cheek. Eli walked towards me and pressed his lips to mine. We pulled away gasping for breath, "I love you Clare…I know it sounds crazy. I know, but I love you Clare." I nodded my head and said, "I think I love you too Eli." He smirked and pressed his lips to mine again. A couple of minutes later Eli continued to clean my cuts. "Why don't we go to the beach later? Like, in an hour." Eli asked. **

** Eli was one of the guys I knew I wanted to stay in my life forever. He put my mind at ease, and distracted me from the past and present, and possibly the horrible future. "Oh Eli's a beach man…I see." I said laughing. He smirked and said, "Well, I'm only going with you because you know about my cuts. I don't want anyone to see." I nodded, "I know what it feels like to want to hide and get away from everyone." Eli smirked and said, "When I'm around you, I don't have to hide anymore. I could be me, I could be Eli." I said, "That's good Eli, that's really good. Is it okay, if I act myself around you?" He actually smiled for the first time, and he said, "That's all that I expect you to be." I smiled and when Eli finished wrapping my wrist he kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you in a couple of hours?" He asked. I smiled and looked at the clock, it was already 11. "Um, how about five?" Eli nodded and said, "I'll meet you there. Because, I have to get something before I see you." I nodded, "Okay sounds good to me." Eli climbed out of my window and down my tree. "Tarzan…" I mumbled. He retorted, "I heard that!" **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "Do you know a good store like with rings?" I asked Adam as he played with his basketball. "What are you going to ask her to marry you?" I laughed, I think he was jealous. "No, I was going to buy her a new purity ring." Adam laughed and shot the basketball, missing the shot. "She isn't a virgin anymore, so I don't know why you would do that." I smirked and said, "Because, I think she would like it." Adam rolled his eyes at me and said, "Whatever man. There's one down the road. I'll take you." Adam ran inside and told his mom we'd be back in an hour or so. As we were walking a five foot girl in high heels approached Adam hugging him. "Adam baby!" She screamed wrapping her arms around him. I immediately felt awkward and kept walking. "I'll catch up with you later," Adam said screaming over to me. I nodded, "Use protection!" They both laughed and I kept walking. Once I reached a local store called "Jim's rings." Wow, how convenient, I hope they have purity rings…**

**I walked inside and felt the air conditioner wind in my face. It felt so good. I walked up to the guy and asked, "Excuse me, do you have purity rings here?" The man nodded smiling bending down under the counter. "We only have one left." He handed me a purity ring and it said, "True love waits…" I smiled handing it back to him. "Perfect, I'll take it." He placed it in a box and said, "That'll be 37.50." That was half my spending money gone to Clare. It was worth it though. I handed the guy forty bucks, got my change, and walked out of the store holding my bag. When I was walking I saw a paper for a party in two days. All ages 17-100. I laughed and thought; maybe Clare would want to go with me. I kept walking and sooner or later (one hour later) I made it back to the house. "Hey Eli, where's Adam?" I shrugged my shoulders to Mrs. Torres question. I walked upstairs noticing it was almost two. I was so tired, I thought maybe I'd close my eyes and then take a shower and go out with Clare…**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 5: **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**It's already six thirty and no sign of him. I can't believe he stood me up. I can't believe it, I trusted him.**

**WHY WOULD ELI STAND HER UP? WILL CLARE FORGIVE HIM? OR, WILL IT EVEN HAPPEN?**

**Review if you want the next chapter! **

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl **

**3**

**PLEASE READ THE INFORMATION BELOW! **

***F.Y.I.- If none have you have checked out "I just want to be with you," please check it out, it's the third story in the series. Here's the order of the stories "Love Is A Battlefield, Here We Go Again, and I Just Want To Be With You." Now, let me tell you by far I Just Want To Be With You will have your minds blown away! So, I would definitely read it if I were you! Okay Thanks! Please, don't forget to review!* **


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 5**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**It's already six thirty and no sign of him. I can't believe he stood me up. I can't believe it, I trusted him. I looked around and saw Eli running with a bag in his hand out of breath. "I'm so sorry! I took a nap, and then I slept late. I'm sorry…" He managed to get this statement out and bending over breathing heavily. "Don't worry Eli, relax." He sat down next to me in the sand and once his chest stopped heaving he said, "You look really pretty tonight…" I blushed and smiled. "Thanks, you too. I mean you look handsome. Listen, I'm really bad at this dating thing…" Eli gently stroked his hand over my cheek and said, "It's a good thing I'm really good at this dating thing…" He took me by surprise kissing me. I gasped and I continued deepening the kiss. I really liked being with Eli, especially when we kissed. It sent shivers up and down my back. But, it was a good feeling. I pulled myself on top of Eli as he continued to kiss me. I was hesitant, but I continued anyway. **

**Eli kept his hands resting at my waist, and sometimes stroking my back, which eased the nerves. I pulled away and Eli said, "I think you're a hustler Clare…" I tilted my head and said, "What do you mean?" Good thing no one was at the beach right now, unless the way we were sitting would have people starring. "You said you were really bad at this dating thing…I think you're really good." I blushed red and asked, "Can I get off you now?" He smirked and said "Yeah, sure…" He got startled by my question and I sat next to him in the sand. "I bought you something…" Eli said grabbing the bag beside him. "Eli, you really didn't have to. I don't want you to feel obligated to get me stuff, because I feel bad. I should have got you-." Eli cut me off and laughed, "Clare, you are really paranoid. I willingly bought you this. Don't worry about it." I nodded, shutting up and he pulled out a small box. He handed it to me. "Open it." My old boyfriend, James, never bought me anything so this was a change, and a good change at that. "Eli…" I whispered with a smile. I looked down at the purity ring in front of me. He took the ring out of it, and held it between his two fingers. "I really don't think your first time counted, so I think you can wear this. I mean, it wasn't the way you wanted it to be, so it doesn't count…" Eli smirked and placed the ring on my finger. "Eli, you really didn't have to do this…" I whispered and he leaned in and kissed me. "I wanted to do it," he said. Eli grabbed me by the hand and said, "Come on let's go in the water…" **

** His sentence trailed off as I stopped before the water. "I can't go in the water Eli, I have a dress on." I told him as he started stripping from his clothes. "Eli, don't you think for one second that I'm going to-." Eli started to unzip my dress and he whispered, "You're beautiful Clare. Besides, no one is watching." I laughed and said, "I'm keeping my bra and underwear on." Eli kept his boxers on and went deeper in the water. "The more clothes the merrier!" He screamed as I blushed removing my dress. I can't believe I was doing this in front of Eli. Eli grabbed my hand leading me deeper into the water. Our foreheads were touching I said, "This is like a rated R Disney movie…" He laughed and said, "Really? Then, I'd like to fast forward to a certain part…" Why do I blush? Oh my gosh, I keep blushing around him. I could feel my face heat up when his hand rested on my back making me arch my chest against him. I pressed my lips to his and I could feel him smirk. **

**When we pulled away I looked up and the sun was setting. "It's so beautiful…" I whispered and pulled away from Eli's grip. "You're beautiful…" Eli said smirking. "You are so cheesy." I retorted placing my hands on his shoulders and playfully trying to get him under the water to ruin his hair. Eli went along with it and went under the water. "You'll pay for that Edwards…" he told me going under the water. Eli grabbed my body and lifted me up bridal style in the water. "Eli, put me down!" I screeched playfully. "No, no I told you, you were going to pay for it." He said smiling… "Is this real?" I asked him. Eli nodded and said, "I think so. Unless, I would be really mad if I woke up from this." I giggled as I traced my finger tips on his chest. "Are you going to remember me when you go back?" I asked him.**

**Eli sighed placing me down into the water so my feet touched the sand. "Of course Clare…I'm never going to forget you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm serious." I smiled at Eli and he said, "You're just…so perfect." I almost busted a lung when he told me I was perfect. "I'm not perfect Eli, I'm far from perfect." Eli glared into my eyes and said, "You're perfect in my eyes…" I smiled and our faces grew closer. Before he could kiss me I breathed out and he looked at me with a questioned face. "I'm cold." I whispered starting to shiver. "Okay Edwards out of the water. I don't want you to get sick." Eli led in front of me as we got back to the shore. We sit on the sand, holding hands, looking up at the now dark sky. "When I walked into town, earlier today, I saw a sign for a party. And, just wondering if you wanted to go?" Eli asked me. I said, "Eli, I can't go. You shouldn't go either, it's just all drinking. I don't want you drinking or me either." Eli nodded and said, "Okay, I was just wondering." I looked up and back at our hands. "I wish I could stay like this forever…" I whispered to Eli. Eli smirked at me in return and said, "Me too. Hey, where did our clothes go?" I looked around, and my dress was gone. "Eli, if you're hiding my clothes just to keep me half naked I'm going to kill you." He said, "Oh yeah, really Edwards?" I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, really." I grabbed his wrists climbing on top of him and wrestling him to the ground. I looked into his bright green eyes and he said, "I think I should hide your clothes more often…" I laughed leaning down to kiss him…**

**After putting our clothes on and three more hours of laughing like gossiping old woman we approached my house. And, soon the Disney movie ended. I went near the door and I heard screaming. I hesitantly grabbed the door knob and then removed my hand. "Parents?" Eli asked curiously. I nodded and started walking up to the tree that leads to the roof. I can't believe I was going to say this, but it was what I really wanted. "Will you come up to the roof with me?" I asked Eli. He glanced at me and said, "But, that's your spot. I don't want to ruin your memories up on the roof…" I laughed and said, "All my memories on the roof are bad, why don't we try and make some good ones?" Eli smirked as I climbed up on to the tree, sitting on the roof. I walked towards the middle and said, "You know Clare, it's really nice up here. I think I know why you like it here so much…" I smiled and looked up at the stars. **

**Eli looked into my eyes and I felt the tension between us heat up. Eli towered over my body and continued kissing him. I placed my hand on his hips, and my hand trailed down into his back pocket. I grabbed something in Eli's pocket and pulled it out. Eli immediately stopped kissing me and I glanced at the packaging in my hands. "Why do you have a condom?" I asked him. Eli said, "Clare, it's not what you think." I said, "Eli, get off me. Get out of my life, you're just like him. You're just like the rest of them. I should have seen it coming. I fell for you, I trusted you…" Eli stood up and said, "Get off my roof, or I'm going to call the cops." Eli looked at me like I was crazy. "Get off my roof now." I said slowly. Eli tried talking but I said, "Save it for the next girl." Eli climbed down the tree and I went back into my room through the sun roof window. "I can't believe it…" I whispered starting to cry. I can't believe Eli would think we were going to have sex, after he bought me a purity ring. What was he thinking?**

**

* * *

**

**HMHM, BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING?**

**NO PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER (HAHA SUFFER-SO MEAN LOL) **

**Um, Review if you want the next chapter up as quick as possible!**

**PREDICT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! (: **

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 6**

**2 DAYS LATER…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "Are you ready to go to the party?" I asked Adam looking my best trying to forget about Clare. For the past two days, I avoided Clare and to my knowledge she hasn't left the house anyway. "Yeah, let's go." Before we stepped out of the door Adam's mom grabbed Adam by the shoulder pulling him back. "You can go, as long as you promise not to drink." Adam nodded and said, "Don't worry about it mom. We aren't going to drink." Not on my watch, I was definitely going to drink. I was planning on drinking myself until I finally just, passed out. I hopped that when I woke up I would have forgotten all about Clare. The only reason I had a condom on me, was in case we got caught up in the moment, not because I planned it. But, she never even gave me a chance to explain. It was already eight p.m. and the party was just getting started.**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "Your dad and I are going to leave you here for the weekend. So, lock the door, and no boys." I nodded as they happily left me. I guess leaving to go to a motel for a weekend is better than fighting. I smiled and closed the door. I slouched on the couch grabbing the remote. I wish I could go apologize to Eli. I over reacted, I know I did. But, I wanted him to come to me. Eli probably went with Adam to the party downtown with all the drunks. If he really wanted to be with me, he would beg for me to forgive him. I miss Eli, I really do, I just wish he would come to my door step and kiss me…Please Eli come back…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**One more beer…" I told the guy behind the counter. "Eli, I think you should stop now." Adam told me as the guy behind the counter handed me my tenth or fifteenth beer could have been twentieth I lost count. "Get away Adam! Go home!" I screamed at him. Adam got up and said, "I am just trying to help you!" I replied quickly taking a sip of beer and said, "Stop trying to help me." I pushed him and he said, "You hurt Clare, and I didn't say anything! Condom boy!" I gripped him by the shirt and pushed him as he slammed down to the ground. He got up and quickly walked away. "Adam…" I whispered and I took another beer. I soon started to see doubles as I took a sip of beer…**

**4 HOURS LATER**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Why wasn't Eli fucking home yet? I told my mom he was fine at the party and went home with Clare. But, he was so drunk I don't even think he knew his name. I got up from my bed starting to panic. He was drunk after all, and he didn't mean what he said or did. I got up and tiptoed down the steps and snuck out. I ran down to the party. I searched and no one was there. Everyone was gone. "Sorry kid everyone's gone." The janitor said cleaning up. "Oh shit." I frantically ran back banging on Clare's door. "Clare open up! It's Adam!" Clare quickly opened the door looking half asleep. "Sorry if I woke you up, but is Eli with you?" She shook her head and said, "No. No, he isn't with me…" I started crying, I lost my cousin. "Clare, he was drunk. He could get hit by a car. He was so drunk…" She grabbed a flashlight and said, "I'll help you look for him don't worry. I told him not t go, I told him." Adam asked, "When does Eli listen to anyone?" I nodded as we started walking frantically looking around…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** 2 HOURS LATER…**

** "Listen, I think we should give in and then call the cops." Adam said after nearly two hours of searching. "No, I think we should check one last place, the beach." We walked onto the beach and I saw a figure lying in the sand. "Eli!" I screamed. We ran towards the figure and I leaned next to Eli. "Eli…" I whispered. Why would he do this to himself? I lightly tapped his face. He was fading in and out, not saying anything. Then I said, "Let's take him back to my house, my parents went away. He can spend the night. You should go back, because your mom will kill you." Eli leaned on Adam and I as we basically dragged his body back to my house. We bought him up the steps and into the bathroom. "In case he throws up…" I told Adam. "Thanks for helping me find him Clare." Adam told me, I nodded and hugged him. Adam quickly left and I looked threw my bedroom window. I waved to him saying goodnight, like we always did. **

** I quickly turned around looking at the drunken mess I had in my house. Eli sat with his head in the toilet and moaning. "Oh my god…" I heard him whisper over and over again. "I'm alone…I'm alone…Clare save me." I heard him whisper. Eli started shaking and his eyes were blood shot. "Eli, I'm here…" I grabbed his hand and his head immediately shot up. He was shaking. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Eli told me as his head lunged for the toilet. Then, before he knew it all the vomit came out. He smelt like an over amount of beer and cigarettes. I patted him on the back, which seemed to help him. He gripped my hand so tight, it was turning purple. "Clare…please don't leave me…" I felt like crying, seeing him like this. "I won't leave you Eli…" I whispered as he gripped my hand again vomiting in the toilet. After Eli was done I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and got him up on wobbly feet. I got him into my parent's bed. I placed a bucket and a glass of water on the side of the bed. Sooner or later, he passed out. I went downstairs, it was already eight a.m. I had baggy eyes, and I couldn't fight my eyes anymore. I went on the couch and soon enough I fell asleep…**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 7:**

**Eli gently placed his hand on my thigh, going up my shirt. Out of instinct I grabbed his hand. "Sorry…" he whispered. "No, don't worry about it...Just nervous." He nodded and said, "We don't have to do anything tonight…"**

**WILL CLARE SAY YES? OR NO?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW! PREDICT!**

***BY THE WAY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY, I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISSAPOINTED. THIS STORY WILL SOON BE COMING TO AN END, BUT HAVE NO FEAR IT WILL BE A GREAT ENDING (AND MUCH MORE GREAT STORIES COMING YOUR WAY)* **

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 7**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** "What the fuck?" I squinted as the sun was blazing through the shades. What the fuck happened last night? I remember drinking… "Ah!" I screeched in pain as the hangover reached my brain. "Shit…" I felt dizzy and instantly vomited into the convenient garbage can next to the bed. Was I in Clare's house? I think I was. How did I get here? Clare quickly ran into the running to my side holding my hand. I upchucked again into the bin. "It's okay Eli I'm right here…" she was exhausted, she needed rest. "Did you stay up with me all night and…?" She continued my sentence, "Held your hand, yeah I did." I asked, "Why?" She smiled and said, "Because I love you Eli. I can't fight my feelings anymore. I'm taking a chance…" I smirked and then said, "I was holding the condom just in case we ever got caught up in the moment. Not because I was going to have sex with you. But, I just wanted to let you know that I love you Clare and if we ever decided to have sex I would want to be prepared." Clare nodded and that blush returned to her face. I leaned to kiss her then I pulled away before I got even touch her lips and vomited into the bucket. "Fuck hangovers, hard in the ass…" I said. "I don't think your stomach could handle what you drank last night." I nodded grabbing the glass with a shaky hand. I swallowed gulps of water as Clare still held my hand. **

** Clare handed me a pill and I swallowed it taking a sip of water. "Thanks…Clare a lot for everything, taking care of me, and making sure I was okay." I told her removing the bucket from my lap. "No problem, that's the least a girlfriend can do," Clare told me taking the bucket away from me. "Well, my parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow so, if you want to crash here you're welcome." I nodded liking that idea. "I think I'm going to do that." Clare said, "Okay, no problem, but I think we should go out to eat. I think you should eat and get all the beer out of your system." Clare came back in I patted the spot on the bed next to me. "Come here…just stop and lay down. You look so tired. How about we take a nap and then I'll cook something, and we enjoy a last night alone together." Clare's heartbeat picked up and said, "You aren't leaving me yet…are you?" I shook my head, "No, Clare. I'm not going anywhere yet. But, this is the only night we are going to be alone…" I knew she was nervous and I said, "Nothing's going to happen Clare, I'm not going to molest you in your sleep." She nodded and snuggled up against my chest. I kissed her on the forehead and sniffed in her beautiful scent. "I love you Clare…" No response, she had already fallen asleep. **

** I slept pretty good considering I was drunk. You know, for me I had the best sleep when I was drunk. Clare had her arms wrapped around my waist so tight; I don't think a knife could separate us. After a couple of hours of just thinking and watching Clare sleep she turned over and I got up walking to the bathroom. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I felt better after getting off my lazy ass. I started working on our dinner. I know she likes pasta, and I made homemade ice tea. I boiled the water as I switched on the radio listening to the song, "Teenage Dream." Oh Clare, why such girly music? Oh right she's a girl…I laughed at myself as an hour passed and the dinner was ready. I placed candles around the house. I placed them down the hall, down the steps, leading to the kitchen. I then set up candles in Clare's room. But, I closed the door so she wouldn't see that yet. I wanted Clare, I wanted all of her, and I hope tonight she would want me. But, just cuddling would do it for me. **

** I sat in my chair in the dining room table waiting for Clare. When she finally came down stairs she looked well rested but shocked at all the candles everywhere. "Eli, what did you do?" She asked her face lighting up at the scene. "I think you deserved this, after taking care of me," I told her pulling out her chair and she sat down. "Eli, I look horrible, and you look all clean and better." I laughed and said, "I don't care what you look like Clare, what you look like now is fine." She looked beautiful, honestly, in anything she wore. We began eating in silence, not awkward silence, comfortable silence. I sighed and looked up, Clare had already finished eating. "Hungry much?" I asked her laughing. "I haven't eaten since my parents left yesterday, and yes I was starving so thanks a lot for feeding me." I nodded holding her hand across the table, "You're eyes look so beautiful tonight…" I whispered to her. She giggled and said, "I love you so much… I've never felt anything like this before." **

** CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Eli stood up and I mirrored him. He held out his hand and I took it with nerves filling my body. We walked up the steps, Eli leading. Eli covered my eyes and asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded and we walked into my room. He removed his hands from my eyes and I glanced at my room filled with candles and a rose on the middle of the bed. I gently grabbed the rose sniffing it lightly. "Eli, why'd you do this?" Tears starting filling my eyes. Eli stroked his hand down my arm sending chills up and down my spine. "Because, I love you Clare." I nodded and lay down on the bed and crawled back as Eli climbed on top of me. I smiled and we continued kissing. Eli placed tiny kisses on the crook of my neck sending chills up my spine. Eli gently placed his hand on my thigh, going up my shirt. Out of instinct I grabbed his hand. "Sorry…" he whispered. "No, don't worry about it...Just nervous." He nodded and said, "We don't have to do anything tonight…"**

** I looked into Eli's green eyes filled with lust. I shook my head, "Tonight is too perfect to not do anything…" I lifted Eli's shirt off and he said, "I don't want to force you…I don't want your first time with me to be like with James…" I shook my head once again and pulled him down kissing him intently. In the process Eli seemed to strip me down to nothing. The bundle of nerves was building up inside me. "Eli, just do it already." I demanded him to just stop holding back, and let go. He didn't have to be told twice; he placed the condom on and slowly teased me. "Eli, you're going to kill me. This isn't time for teasing." I then stopped him, "Wait!" He looked at me startled. "What what did I do wrong?" I slipped my purity ring off my finger and slid it onto Eli's pinky finger, since it wouldn't fit any other finger on his hands. He smiled and said, "I love you Clare…" when his sentence trailed off he entered me with lust, passion, and most importantly gentleness. I knew he cared about me. I dug my nails into his back screaming Eli's name in pain and pleasure. "Eli!" I screamed as his pace picked up. "Oh my god!" I screamed. "Clare, using the name of god in vain, after this, we should go to church." I laughed as the pain started to subside, and all I felt was pleasure coursing through my veins. **

** Eli never kept his eyes off me the whole time. This is when I felt the connection between us grow even stronger than before. For a split second I remembered James and as if Eli knew I looked worried I cried out in pleasure and he grabbed my hand that lay at eye's length. Eli breathed at an erratic pace on top of me. We kept our fingers interlocked. Eli moved on the side of me staying under the covers. I was freezing from the air conditioner and Eli asked, "Do you want me to turn it off?" I shook my head, "No, then it would get too hot." He nodded gulping. "That felt great…" Eli whispered. I nodded my head staying in silence at a loss for words. "Do you regret it?" Eli asked. I whispered, "I feel everything except regret." Eli nodded and pushed his hair back from all the sweat. "Good…Are you…um…sore?" I shook my head until I noticed I did feel a slight pain in between my lower thighs. "Just, a little…" I whispered. Eli raked his fingers through his hair and said, "Sorry, I just lost my shit back there." I laughed and turned to face Eli. "I never want to leave this, right here; I will always remember this…" I told him. Eli glared into my eyes and said, "It's a story to tell your grand kids…" Eli always knew the right thing to make me feel better. "I love you so much…" We both whispered before passing out. When our bodies touched, I felt a spark, when we breathed in rhythm, I knew we were meant to be together, but when he told me he loved me no one else mattered, except us…**

**

* * *

**

AW, ISN'T THAT SO CUTE?

WELL, IT ISN'T GOING TO GET SO PRETTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**PREVIEW:**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**Dude! I need to talk to you!" Adam said pulling me outside. "I slept with Clare. It was so amazing, man, she is amazing. I mean, I am going to ask my parents to live here with you and everyone. Wouldn't that be great?" Adam gulped looking out into the street. There was something wrong. "Adam, what's wrong? Did you love Clare or something, I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me…" Adam shook his head and said, "It's not about Clare, I'm really happy for you and Clare you are guys are great together. But, you have to go home Eli."**

***Warning- the next chapter will be very sad!***

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger girl**

**3**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKLY (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 8**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I knew Eli was okay, it's just I'm glad Clare can finally be happy. I got my way with girls, but I knew I would never be with a girl like Clare. I liked Clare, even when I was little. I had a crush you can say on Clare. But, being together would ruin our friendship. So, I distract myself and try and find a girl just like Clare, but there is no one like Clare. I just couldn't split Eli and Clare up. I knew he took the hint when I told him I would send him home in an ambulance. Clare was hurt, with the whole condom thing, but what I heard last night seemed like they made up. I know Clare trusted him, and I don't think he'll disappoint her or at least I hope he doesn't. I sipped my coffee and glared at the T.V. I can't believe Clare was that loud in bed, I even heard them. Just the thought sent shivers up my spine. Thank god I had a blasting iPod to drown out there noises. **

**My mom was running around frantically packing Eli's stuff. "Eli has to go home today?" I asked my mom. "Yeah, there's an emergency at home. His father's in the hospital." I gulped and asked, "Uncle Joe?" She nodded and said, "He over drank last night, and we don't think he's going to make it…" My heart stopped and I immediately thought if I interrupted Clare and Eli's moment they would hate me. But, it's his dad. "Can Clare come with us on the plane?" I asked my mom. She said, "Her parents wouldn't want me to take her." I said, "I'll call them ask them." My mom said, "Okay, just make sure and I'll get her a ticket. We are leaving on the five o' clock flight." My mom nodded and I quickly dialed Clare's parents. They said it was fine, because I told them Clare had to go for a project, I swear they were the stupidest people in the universe. But, when fear crept into my mind at that moment my body froze in my own footsteps. Clare would have to go back with me on the plane and Eli couldn't come back. Eli was going home soon and I know I would have to pick up the broken pieces he would leave Clare in…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Clare Edwards, the most beautiful woman in the world, the girl that lit up my life. Every time she would open her eyes and look at me, I felt her say "I love you" without saying it. She was the spark in my firework. I was head over heels for this girl. And, I wasn't planning on letting her go. Today, I was going to call my parents and ask them if I could live with Adam. My thoughts were interrupted by the knock of the door. Clare was still asleep, glowing brighter than ever. I opened the door to Adam who looked like he was in a frenzy. "Dude! I need to talk to you!" Adam said pulling me outside. "I slept with Clare. It was so amazing, man, she is amazing. I mean, I am going to ask my parents to live here with you and everyone. Wouldn't that be great?" Adam gulped looking out into the street. There was something wrong. "Adam, what's wrong? Did you love Clare or something, I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me…" Adam shook his head and said, "It's not about Clare, I'm really happy for you and Clare you are guys are great together. But, you have to go home Eli." **

** I stopped talking for a second, and I thought something was really wrong. Adam looked like he was going to cry. "It's your dad Eli, he over drank and he's in the hospital…" My whole world stopped and my throat was dried to a point I couldn't talk. "I…What?" I asked. Adam embraced me in a hug. I started crying thinking that could have been me. "Why?" I asked him closing my eyes starting to cry. "I don't want to leave Clare…she'll be so heartbroken. I don't want to leave her. She's the only thing I have in my life that I haven't fucked up with yet. Please, don't make me leave her." Adam smiled and said, "We got a plane ticket for Clare too. But, I have to take her back tomorrow morning with me. She can't stay Eli…" I pushed him away and said, "I can't…I'm going to come back with you." I got jumbled up in my words and hugged Adam keeping him tight to my body not wanting him to leave me. "It's okay Eli, let's just get back to your dad." I nodded and walked in the house silently. "I'll go get Clare." Adam told me. I shook my head and said, "I'll do it, she's naked." Adam nodded and said, "We'll be waiting in the car, take your time. Because, we hope we can get an earlier flight." I went upstairs and peeked through the bedroom door.**

** Clare was laying on her stomach the sheets covering everything except her back. I kneeled next to her at eye's level. I stroked my hand up and down her smooth back. She opened her eyes and I smiled through my tears. "Good morning," I whispered as she covered her face getting up slowly. "Morning," she said kissing me. I smirked and she asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and said, "My dad. He's in the hospital." Clare wrapped her arms around me and she said, "It's okay you can leave. I'll be fine." I pulled away and stood up and said, "I'm taking me with you. We got you a plane ticket. Adam called your parents, they said its okay." Clare nodded getting up quickly and threw on her clothes frantically. "Let's go," she said as we stood near the door. I turned back and looked at the room, Clare and I first made love. I will never forget this place no matter how hard I forget. Clare grabbed my hand and ran down the steps heading into the car on the way to the airport. **

** When we boarded the plane, I didn't want to go on, Clare sat next to me. She leaned on my shoulder and soon enough fell asleep. Since it was only a two hour flight from Florida to New York, it wouldn't be that bad. I smiled at Adam who sat across from me. "This was the best summer, I have ever had." I whispered looking out the window. Adam nodded, "I know, I made it special." I laughed knowing that without Clare I probably would have a good summer, but she made my summer magical. I loved Clare, with all my heart, no matter how hard I tried to imagine my life without her; it makes me want to cry. "Dude, are you crying?" Adam asked. I shook my head and smiled. "I'm not." I said. After two long, uncomfortable hours on the plane we finally arrived, in my home town, New York. I couldn't stop thinking about my dad, and Clare. I couldn't with stand the thought that Clare is leaving me tomorrow. I couldn't fathom the thought…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

** I comforted Eli as he cried knowing his dad might not make it, due to the over dosage of alcohol. Eli stayed in the hallway looking like a zombie, just staring at his father behind the glass. "He did it to himself Clare," he whispered. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Eli, he didn't mean to, it was probably a misunderstanding." Eli laughed at me, "Clare, he accidently bought three cases of beer chugged it down and passed out, sounds very unlikely." Eli walked to the two chairs in the hallway and we sat down. Eli's mom was very nice to me, and I sort of met his Dad, even though he was passed out. I grabbed Eli's ice cold hand, trying to get him to calm down. But, he was so nervous and worked up that he was shaking. "Eli, you have to calm down…" I whispered trying to gently stroke my fingers across his hands. "I can't Clare, my mind is racing. It won't stop." Eli leaned on my shoulder and I stroked my fingers through his hair which seemed to calm him down a bit. "It's alright Eli…everything's going to be okay." He looked up at me and asked, "How do you know that?" Tears filled his eyes and I said, "I'm going to make sure it is." He smiled looking back down at his feet. I continued stroking my fingers through his hair as his heart beat calmed down…**

**9 A.M. THE NEXT DAY**

** "We have to go in ten minutes Clare," Adam told me. I nodded and looked at Eli who was sleeping with his head leaning against the wall. "You have to say goodbye," Adam told me. I felt the tears coming and Adam said, "I know it hurts Clare, but you have to let each other go." I nodded and walked towards Eli. He jolted up when I sat down next to him. "Clare…" he whispered. "What time is it?" I said, "It's time Eli." He looked at me and said, "Clare, I just want you to know that this was the best summer I have ever had with you. I will never forget any of the times we spent time together." I nodded and said, "Eli, please don't say anything else. It just makes things harder to let you go…" He gripped the back of my head and I smiled through my tears and he pulled me into a kiss, our last kiss. When he pulled away I immediately missed the connection. "Eli, I love you and you know that, that's why I have to forget you." He looked at me confused and I smiled, "Eli, I have to let you go. And, you have to let me go." I slipped the ring off of Eli's finger that I had given him and placed it in the garbage. "We have to forget," we both said. **

** Eli and I looked at each other. "I guess this is it," he told me. I nodded letting the tears flow down my cheeks. "Yeah, Eli, this is it." Eli pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I love you Clare…" I pulled away and I joined Adam and his mother as we walked away from Eli. I couldn't look back; if I looked back I couldn't look ahead. "It'll be alright Clare," Adam told me wrapping his arms around my waist as I leaned on his shoulder. We continued to walk down the hallway. Before we could turn, Eli becoming completely invisible to my vision, I looked back. Eli stood there, smiling, with the ring in his hand. I looked down and continued to cry the whole way home…**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**

* * *

**

**SO SAD **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE "PRESENT DAY," OF BOTH CLARE AND ELI!**

**WILL ELI COME BACK FOR HER? OR WILL CLARE HAVE MOVED ON?**

**NO PREVIEW THIS TIME! **

**THERE ARE TWO CHAPTER'S LEFT TO THIS STORY!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3**

**

* * *

**

****ATTENTION DOWN HERE!****

**I uploaded a new story called "The Junkie." I think you guys will love it! So, please check it out and REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 9**

**2 YEARS LATER…**

**The summer of 2007, how to describe it, in one word, memorable. As I sit here now, alone in my room imagining what could have been, the tears fall from my eye. I should have listened when my friend told me to forgive and forget. Why do the feelings stay with you? No matter how much I try and force myself to forget him, he comes back into my head. No matter how much I try and move on, my heart won't let me. My heart goes back to July 26****th****, 2007, the day I met Elijah Goldsworthy. I can still see him smirking in front of me.**

**Letting Eli go was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, including getting over my mother's death a year ago. She had over doused on pills, trying to kill herself and succeeded. I don't know if she knew how much I needed a mother in my life. I needed that one figure in my life to go to that I could always count on. But, when my parents were going through the divorce she had given up hope on everyone and everything. She decided her only way out was, death. After letting go of Eli, I had decided to move on. Even though Adam did not approve I got back together with James, my old boyfriend. One night a little after my mother's death he had came to my door step. He told me he had changed and wanted to be with me because I was different. He told me I was the only girl he had been with that actually cared about him. I decided to push Eli aside, and try to forget how strong our love was and let James in once again. **

** My father was usually never home, so when James or Adam or Ali came over we would be alone. So, I invited Adam over today. Thank god school was over, no more finals, or midterms, or regents just me, my boyfriend, and friends. "Clare!" I heard Adam scream throwing rocks out my window. "I'm coming!" I screeched pulling a shirt over my head and placing shorts on. What had been so exciting that I had to…come out so…quickly? I opened my door looking down and rammed into a person at my door step causing them to topple over in surprise. "Adam I am so…sorry?" I looked into pure green eyes. "Eli?" I asked smiling. "Just like old times Clare…" He smiled laughing. I quickly got off of him and didn't know what to say or do. "I'll let you guys catch up!" I heard Adam scream. Why didn't anyone tell me he was coming? I could have been prepared, or possibly locked myself inside my house. **

** Eli got up and helped me up off the ground. "Hi Clare," he whispered smirking nervously. Oh how I missed his smirk, how I missed his everything. He looked so much better from the last time I saw him he looked, stable. "Hi Eli," I whispered smiling. Eli looked deep into my blue eyes as if we were talking with them. I smiled as Eli got closer to me, before I could let my body take over my mind I placed my hand in front of his chest preventing him from coming any closer. "Eli, I can't. I have a boyfriend." I looked at him and it looked like I broke his heart in half and stepped on it. "Oh...I didn't know that. Can I ask who?" I nodded and said, "You can come in, it's cooler in my house." He smiled and walked behind me inside the house. Eli sat down and it looked as if a hundred things were racing through his mind. "Eli, I'm sorry. It's just after you left, I went into the biggest depression…" Eli looked up concerned, "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" I shook my head, "I picked up the scissors, a lot of times, but I thought about what you told me. I remember you told me…" We both said, "I wasn't alone." I smiled looking at his shaking hands. He had my ring, our ring, on his pinky. I smiled and asked, "You still have that ring?" He nodded, "I couldn't leave it, all alone in the trash. It meant a lot to me, I haven't taken it off since you ripped it off my finger." I nodded feeling guilty that I did that. I said, "It meant a lot to me too Eli, but getting rid of that would probably make it easier to forget me." Eli looked up at me and said, "I didn't want to forget…"**

** I could feel myself almost starting to cry. "Eli, I loved you, I had no choice but to let you go. Back there, when we had to let each other go, I did. And, I moved on, or I think I did. But, you showing up here…" Eli got up cornering me up against the wall. "What Clare? What do you want to say?" I chocked on my words and said, "I missed you so much Eli..." Eli leaned in to kiss me and I ducked underneath his right arm getting free. "Eli, I can't do this to him. I can't do this to James." When I mentioned his name, Eli went into panic mode, same old Eli. "What? You got back with him? I would understand someone like Adam, who cares about you, but him? The guy who tormented you and used you? People like that don't change Clare! They're animals!" I felt like a child being yelled at for stealing a cookie out of the jar before dinner. "Eli…who are you to tell me who to be with when you can't even let me go? Why can't you just let me go? It was one summer, two long years ago, just let it go!" Eli laughed and said, "I don't know Clare, that's why I'm here. I'm here because I physically and mentally can't get you out of my head. Do you know how many times I'd pick up the phone and go to your name and stare at it? Do you know when you left I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't live. I felt like I was dead Clare. I was on suicide watch for a year. I needed to be around you Clare. Even though we are fighting right now, it's the best conversation I have had in two years." **

** Eli's words sent me over the edge and tears escaped my eyes. His chest was heaving from screaming without stopping. "I came back here forever, to be with you. My doctor convinced my mom that moving back here would possibly ease my mind, and get me better…But, I don't think that it's the cure." He told me walking towards the door…**

**

* * *

**

**I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER! BUT, THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER NO WORRIES!**

**SADLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**NO HINTS TO NEXT CHAPTER BUT LET'S JUST SAY ELI MEETS A NEW "FRIEND" OF CLARE'S! **

**Please review if you want the next chapter up quickly!**

**Love you guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl **

**3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**SUMMER NIGHTS-CHAPTER 10 **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE **

**Eli's words sent me over the edge and tears escaped my eyes. His chest was heaving from screaming without stopping. "I came back here forever, to be with you. My doctor convinced my mom that moving back here would possibly ease my mind, and get me better…But, I don't think that it's the cure." He went towards the door and I closed it moving in front of it. Eli looked at me with tears filling his eyes. "Clare, move out of the way or I am going to ram the door down with you under it." I gulped and said, "I can't leave James, I can't leave him until I know that…" Eli looked down at me and asked, "What do I have to do Clare? What do I have to do to get you into my life again?" Eli went down on his knees and his hands in a praying position looking up at me. "I'm begging you Clare; I'll do anything…Please." I blushed ten different colors of red. "Eli, I need to know that when I need you, you'll be there for me. I need to know when I can't stop crying you'll be there to hold me." Eli got up smirking and said, "I'll be around you so much you'll be sick of me." Eli smiled and was about to kiss me and I ducked underneath him smiling as he turned to face me. "I love you Clare Edwards…" He playfully tackled me to the ground and pinned my wrists down to my eye's length. I smiled and said, "You can kiss me Eli…" He smirked and said, "Will do…" He leaned down our lips inches away when the doorbell rung, "Shit," I mumbled pushing Eli away. **

** "It's James, what do I do?" I asked him. "Break up with him Clare." I nodded and said, "Go in the closet." He smiled, "Yeah, thanks." I laughed making sure he was in the closet before opening the door facing James. "Hey baby," he said kissing me on the cheek. I asked, "Why are you here? Was basketball let out early?" He smiled sitting on my couch and said, "No, I have to go back. But, I decided to come to my girlfriend's house to spend some private time alone…" He always came back between sports to have sex, which I didn't mind at first but Eli was here. I sat next to James and he leaned in to kiss me. I stopped him and said, "I need to talk to you James." He looked at me confused knowing we were on good terms together. "Was it something I did? You aren't pregnant are you?" He got up like he was inching towards the door. "No, James I'm not pregnant but I know if I was you would walk right out the fucking door." I hated swearing, but in this position I was in, I think God would forgive me. "Clare, I wouldn't leave you. I would never leave you, you're the best thing I have ever done in my life. You're the only one for me, and I'm the only one for you, right?" I heard a cough in the closet. Shut the hell up Eli! I coughed and said, "Um…" James said, "I love you Clare." That was the first time he told me this, he told me he loved me…**

** I shook my head letting the tears fall from my eyes. I started backing up against the door and he inched closer letting his body press up against me. "Clare, I love you. You know that I can make you happy…" His hand trailed down my arm as he pulled at the bottom of my shirt. "I can make you so happy Clare…" he whispered in my ear. I can feel Eli's heart breaking. "I have to break up with you James." I said. He looked at me and smiled, "You're so funny Clare…" His cold hand traveled to the waist band of my shorts. I grabbed it and said, "Stop it James, we're done. I mean it." His hand traveled up to my breast groping me. "Come on Clare, you know you can't resist me…" I gulped and tried pushing him away. "Stop…" I whispered. My fists weren't up for fighting, and I couldn't pull him away with the force he pushed me up against the door. "You know you can't live without me Clare…" I needed to be strong and let him go. I needed to let him go like I let Eli go.**

** "Don't touch me!" I screeched pushing him as hard as I could away from me. I started shaking from looking at the hurt in his eyes. "Clare, do you think you could break up with me and get away with it? We break up when I say we break up." Eli was right, he was right, animals like him never change. He played me, again. How could I be so stupid? "Eli was right…" I whispered as James gripped my wrist. "Come on Clare, let's go. Get down on your knees…" I laughed and said, "No." When I let that word escape my lips I felt, free. He slammed my body down as my knees hit the ground. I looked up at James, for the last time. I laughed looking up at him and down at my hands that were shaking. He grabbed the back of my head, gripping my hair in a painful grip as he started to un buckle his pants. I placed my hands on his thighs trying to pull away. "I think that's enough." I heard Eli say. I told him to stay in the fucking closet! James is going to kill him! "Who is he?" James asked gripping me by my hair pulling me up on my feet. "I'm Eli. Now, would you be so kind as to let my girlfriend go." Oh Eli, stop playing games.**

** James laughed and said, "You chose him over me, oh Clare you are too naïve." I closed my eyes feeling the pain in my head increase as he gripped my curls. "Let her go." Eli ordered him in a harsh tone. "Listen Emo boy, Clare is mine, and she will always be mine. Clare and I have a little business to get done. Then, she's yours for the rest of the night." Eli smiled and said, "I kind of want to reserve her for the rest of my life. Is that okay with you?" Eli's fists started clenching as he gripped my hair tighter in his fist. "Please…James let me go. I can't, breathe…" My air ways were starting to close up and my face was beat red from the blood rushing to my head. "Please…" I begged. Eli said, "You heard her." James laughed and said, "Clare, I think you should show Emo boy to the door." The second he let go of my head I dropped to the floor and Eli tackled James to the ground. "Next time learn to keep your pants on." Eli growled punching him in the lower stomach. "Eli, get off him!" I screamed clawing Eli off of James as he still threw punches at him. "Clare, you know I thought you were worth it, but I guess I got too caught up in the blow jobs I guess." How could I be so stupid? The man I fell in love with only used me for sex. "Well, that's the last blow job you'll ever get." Eli said grabbing him by the head and smashing his body to the ground. **

** James got up gasping for air and said, "Call me when you need a good time." I smiled sarcastically and tilted my head, "Goodbye James." He walked out the door mumbling something that I chose to ignore. I looked back at Eli and I said, "Thank you so much Eli…" Eli nodded and said, "I would have done that even if we weren't together. He deserved it." I smiled and asked, "Where were we?" I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck and said, "Right about here…" He smirked, "I think so…" I leaned in feeling our lips collide and the butterflies escape in my stomach. Eli gently placed his arms around my waist. I felt protected, secure, and most importantly loved. I haven't felt this way in a long time, and Eli made it happen. I pulled away gasping for air. Eli smiled, "Sorry." I said, "No, thank you Eli, for being…you." He smirked gently stroking his hands through my curly hair. Eli asked, "Do you want to…go down to the beach? The sun in almost setting, I'm sure it would be pretty beautiful out there. Not that I don't need what I don't have right here…" I smiled and said, "Let's go." **

** We walked outside closing the door behind us. I felt a world of opportunities open up when I stepped out of that door holding Eli's hand. We walked hand in hand walking down to "our" spot. I looked near our spot and saw a picnic blanket out. It had a rose in the middle of it, and four candles lit at the corners of the blanket. "Eli…How did you?" I was at a loss for words. I never had any man do this for me. James never got me flowers, he never treated me the way Eli did now that I analyze the situation. I smiled as I started crying. "I'm sorry I did this, are you allergic or something?" I shook my head as Eli walked closer to me. "I'm just so…happy." He nodded kissing my forehead. "I'm here for you Clare, and I am never going to leave you again." Eli handed me the rose as I played with it letting the texture brush up against my fingers. I sat down leaning on Eli at the front of our blanket. The sun was setting as Eli wrapped his arm around my waist. "You know Clare, leaving you was the worst thing I could have ever done, or choose. When I saw you walk down that hallway in the hospital I knew I had to get you back. I knew that no matter how long it took I needed to get back right here. Right where we are now," he told me kissing me chastely on the lips. **

** Eli lay on his back and I joined him leaning my head on his chest listening to his heart beat race. "You know I love you so much…" Eli whispered. I smiled laughing and said, "I hope so." He sat up making me sit up and looked me in the eyes. "Clare, I am so in love with you my heart starts hurting. I can't feel even feel my body. I love you Clare, I love you Clare Edwards." I smiled leaning in to kiss him as he pulled me into his lap. I felt relaxed as he rubbed my back. James was always rough with me and he never gave me time to breathe. But, Eli let me lead and he wasn't cocky about it. He relaxed my heart beat and made me feel good. I loved Eli, from the bottom of my heart. "I love you…" I whispered. I pulled away and Eli smirked. I closed my eyes interlocking my hands with his and thought back to those Summer Nights we spent together….**

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

_**SO, DID YOU GUYS OVERALL LIKE THE ENDING AND THE STORY?**_

**LIKE/DISLIKE REVIEW PLEASE!**

***ALSO, I HAVE A NEW STORY UP CALLED "THE JUNKIE" IF YOU HAVENT CHECKED IT OUT ALREADY YOU SHOULD BECAUSE I THIKN YOU GUYS WOULD LOVE IT!* **

**Okay, thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked the last chapter of Summer Nights! **

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

**

* * *

**

*****Just letting you guys know, that if any of you have a Summer Romance don't think it's going to end, but if it does, don't give up on love. Let it take its course, and maybe, someday, you'll find that girl or that guy again!**** (: **


End file.
